Love is Hard and Hurt
by KuroHiruAmano
Summary: Hyaaaa,, minnaaaa,, akhir'a saia bisa apdet chap 4 HAPPY READING ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! REVIEW PLEASE : NOT FLAME !
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Hard and Hurt.**

**Bleach Kubo sensei**

**Cerita ini asli punya KuroHiruAmano**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

SUMMARI : Ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.. Memang cinta itu sesuatu yang sulit dan terkadang menyakitkan..

Ruang ICU, RS Karakura.

Seorang gadis dengan mata violetnya sedang menatap seorang pria dihadapannya yang sedang kritis. "I-chigo, ku mohon bertahanlah." Ucapnya lirih diiringi air mata yang membasahi pipi sejak kedatangannya diruangan tersebut.

Seorang pria berambut biru sedari tadi mencoba menenangkan gadis itu dengan memeluknya. "Rukia, tenanglah."

"Hei, iya dengar kata kakakmu itu, aku akan baik-baik saja." Seru lelaki yang sedang berbaring itu sebarnya perkataanya jauh berbeda dengan kenyataan yang ada tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang," sahutnya. "Melihat keadaanmu seperti ini."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap laki-laki itu meyakinkan. "Rukia,, aku punya satu permintaan," lanjutnya yang telah menyadari bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.

"Apa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Huffhh," Ichigo menggela napas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Berbaikanlah dengan Renji." Ucapnya.

Renji yang berada diruangan itu hanya terdiam dan menatap sahabatnya yang kritis itu dengan sesekali menatap gadis violet yang sedang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Sebelum Rukia menjawab permitaan Ichigo, kondisi Ichigo memburuk, monitor kecil yang memantau keadaan detak jantungnya mulai menurun, dokter yang mengurusnya serta para perawat memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kondisinya kritis kita harus memulai operasinya," ucap dokter itu kepada timya. Para perawat menyiapkan segala perlengkapan operasi sekarang Ichigo.

"Semuanya harap menunggu di luar ruangan kami akan segera memulai operasinya." Ucap salah satu perawat.

"Ichigo.. hiks.. hiks.." Tangisan Rukia mulai menjadi.

"Rukia,, tenanglah lebih baik kita berdoa." Ucap Grimjow yang sedari tadi menenangkan Rukia.

"Ta-pi.. ia kritis Grim,," Ujar Rukia.

Renji yang sedari tadi bersikap tenang mulai mencemaskan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Je-ruk bodoh bertahanlah...." Gumam Renji.

"Ichigo pasti akan bertahan." Ucap Kira menenangkan.

"Kakak bukan orang yang lemah.." Sambung Karin.

Renji menghampiri Rukia yang sedang duduk bersandar pada bahu Grimjow.

"Err.. Ru-kia.." Sapanya sedikit ragu.

"Renji,, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama." Ucap Rukia yang sepertinya tahu apa yang akan Renji katakan padanya. Rukia pun terdiam mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu.

**Flasback ON**

Aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia, kalian tahu saat ini aku sudah kelas 1 SMA sungguh tidak terasa, rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain dengan masa-masa SMP-ku. Aku masuk salah satu sekolah terkenal di Tokyo ini. Aku bangga sekali karena nilaiku yang cukup tinggi. Pagi ini adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah ini. Rasanya berbeda sekali keadaanya dengan di SMP dulu.

"Rukia..." Panggil seseorang padaku.

"Momo......." Sahutku. "Hei,, kita bertemu lagi.. heheh.." Sambungku pada teman SMP-ku Hinamori Momo.

"Iya,, aku memutuskan bersekolah di Tokyo Internasional School ini karena kakakku juga bersekolah disini." Kata Momo.

"Ohhh,, ya sudah sampai nanti ya Momo aku ke kelasku dulu," pamitku.

Tidak terasa sore pun tiba, sekolah pun dipulangkan sebelum pulang aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah toko yang menjual pernak-pernik Chappy kesukaanku tiba-tiba...

"Brukk.." seseorang menubrukku, aku pun terjatuh.

"Aduuhhhh,, kalo jalan pake mata dong." Ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Maafkan aku aku tidak sengaja." Ucap laki-laki tinngi itu sambil menundukan tubuhnya.

"Ya,, sudah lupakan saja," Ucapku singkat.

"Bagaimana sebagai permohonan maafku, ku teraktir es krim di cafe seberang sana." Tawarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah cafe es krim yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama temanku.

Aku menaikkan sebelas alisku sambil berpikir. "Boleh." Jawabku dia pun tersenyum.

Kami pun makan es krim sambil berjalan, cukup lama aku mengobrol dengannya.

"Ohh,, iya aku Abarai,, Abarai Renji." Katanya seraya mengulurkan taangannya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia." Kataku dengan senyum.

'Ya, Tuhan gadis ini sangat manis,' batin Renji.

"Halooo.. Renji apa kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku seperti ini." Kataku.

"E-ehh,, maaf.. abisnya kamu manis banget si..." Katanya malu-malu.

"Terimaksih..." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

RUKIA POV

Sejak saat itu aku dan Renji mulai berteman, bahkan sekarang aku bersahabat dengannya, walaupun sekolah dan rumah kami berbeda aku tetap sering bertemu dengannya, kami pun sering telponan sampai tengah malan, jujur aku mulai simpati dan kagum pada sifat dewasanya, apa aku mulai menyukainya? Entahlah....

Hampir setiap malam sebelum aku tidur dia menyempatkan diri untuk meneleponku dan mengucapkan selamat malam, mengapa dia selalu memberi perhatian lebih untukku, atau aku yang ke-geer-an ya? Biarlah semoga saja kami memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat atau.... biarkan waktu yang menjawab.. heheh.. Dan besok aku akan jalan dengannya lagi ke toko buku.

RENJI POV

Malam ini entah sudah malam keberapa aku menelepon gadis violet itu, sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku sudah merasa tertarik padanya, apa ini cinta? mungkin karena aku sudah beberapa kali merasakan hal seperti ini, namun saat bersama gadis violet itu terasa berbeda memang dia adalah gadis spesial. Hampir setiap malam kusempatkan meneleponnya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat malam. Perasaanku sangat bahagia setelah mendengar suaranya.

Aku pun melihat jam dikamarku, ini waktunya aku tidur karena besok aku akan jalan dengannya. Ya, aku akan menemaninya membeli peralatan lukisnya, dia memang suka melukis. Hmm,, dia seperti sahabatku si Ichigo mungkin jika waktunya tepat akan kukenalkan Rukia dengan Ichigo mungkin Rukia akan senang mempunyai teman yang memiliki hobi sama, tentunya dia akan berterima kasih padaku. Akupun segera tidur dan mematikan lampu kamarku.

Normal POV

Cahaya matahari yang hangat serta nyanyian burung yang merdu membangunkan semua orang dari mimpi indahnya dipagi yang indah ini.

"Huuuaahhh,, sudah pagi," seru seorang anak berambut merah, seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. "Aku harus bergegas," gumamnya.

Setelah limabelas menit Renji keluar dari kamar mandi dan ia sudah tampak rapi. Ia segera memanaskan mesin motornya. Dan mengendarainya menuju rumah Rukia.

Terlihat gadis bermata violet itu menunggunya didepan rumah yang cukup mewah dengan menngunakan t-shirt bergambar chappy dengan rok jeans diatas lulut dan mengunakan sepatu kets putihnya, ia tampak cantik dengan gaya sporty-nya itu.

"Ohayaou, Renji.." Ucap gadis itu.

"Ohayau Ruki-Hime.." Sahutnya laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan senyum menggoda.

"Hei, Hime? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanyanya.

"Hahah,, iya pagi ini kau tampak cantik sekali Rukia seperti putri." Puji laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Eee-hhh,, biasa saja, tapi terima kasih.." Ujar gadis violet iru dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Renji masuk kerumahku dulu yuk, masih pagi kita sarapan dulu saja." Ajak gadis itu.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Rukia," sahutnya.

"Sudah, ayolah ibuku sudah menyiapkan sarapan, ayolah sebentar saja Renji baboon." Rayunya sambil menarik tangan Renji. "Parkirkan motormu dulu." Lanjutnya.

"Huffthhh.." Renji mendengus. "Baiklah, apa boleh buat" Renji pun mengikuti Rukia memasuki rumahnya, Rukia hanya tersenyum renyah.

Setelah mereka sarapan jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh dan mereka bergegas ke UraharaShop untuk membeli peralatan lukis Rukia.

"Rukia, ayo.." ajak Renji.

"Sebentar aku mengambil tasku dulu." Ucapnya. Rukia berlari kekamarnya dan mengambil tasnya."Aku siap.." lanjutnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju Renji.

Renji memanaskan mesin motornya dan siap mengendarainya, sedangkan Rukia hanya yang berada dibelakang dan membonceng, mengencangkan pengangan saat Renji mulai mengendarai motor itu dan akan menaikkan kecepatan motornya.

"Heii,, jangan ngebut-ngebut dong.." Ucap Rukia.

"Hahah,, ini si masih biasa." Ujar Renji sambil tertawa saat melihat wajah Rukia yang ketakutan karena laju motornya yang begitu cepat.

Tanpa terasa mereka pun sampai di UraharaShop laju motor Renji yang begitu cepat membuat perjalan yang lumayan panjang itu terasa cepat.

"Plakk," terdengar suara tas Rukia yang samapi dikepala Renji.

"Itaaaiiiii...." erang Renji.

"Itu balasan untukmu karena kau ngebut sekali mengendarai motor tadi," kata Rukia.

"Iya, maaf." Sahut Renji dengan mengusap kepalanya. Rukia pun menarik Renji ke dalam toko.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau suka melukis?" Tanya Renji.

"Sejak aku kecil." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau seperti Ichigo saja." Ucap Renji sambil melihat-lihat, alat-alat lukis didepannya.

"Ichigo? Siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Tanya Rukia penasaran.

"Hahah,, enak saja Ichigo itu sahabatku, lagipula dia seorang laki-laki tau, masa pacarku." Tawa Renji.

"Heh? Laki-laki? Tapi namanya, Ichigo. Lucu sekali." Tanggap Rukia.

"Iya, namanya memang seperti perempuan tapi Ichigo yang dimaksud itu 'pelindung' bukan 'stroberi'." Jelas Renji.

"Oohhh,," Rukia hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan kukenalkan dia padamu, mungkin saja kau bisa tertarik padanya." Ucap Renji sambil meledek.

"Hmm,, bolehhhh.. tapi kalau tertarik entahlah..." jawab Rukia enteng.

"Baiklah akan ku kenalkan jikaa ia jadi pindah ke Tokyo lagi. " Ucap Renji.

"Memangnya dia dimana sekarang?" Tanya Rukia sambil sibuk memilih-milih alat lukisnya.

"Di Karakuara." Ujar Renji.

"Ohhh.. " Rukia ber'oh'ria lagi. "Cukup." Lanjutnya sambil membawa cat lukis, kuas serta kanvasnya.

"Hei, apa iya ini sudah cukup, aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke toko ini lagi loh.." Ucaap Renji.

"Hn, iya bawel. Siapa juga yang akan minta kau temani." Seru Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidaahnya Renji hanay tertawa melihat temannya, merekan pun membawa barang belanjaan Rukia ke kasir lalu membayarnya dan segera kembali kerumah.

**To be continueeeeee~~**

**Kyaaaaa,, maaf wat readers semuaaaa,, ceritanya masih ngegantung bgt . dan gomen bgt klo Ichigo belom muncul d'chap ini, mungkin d'chap selanjutnyaa..**

**D'tunggu yaaaaaa... dan sorry um lanjutin crita yg sebelomnya tp dah apdet cerita baru *gaploked by readers* akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE *puppyeyes***


	2. Chapter 2

Holllaaaaa,, minnaaaa..

Kuro is back,, yup Chappie 2 apdet..

Check this out

**Love is Hard and Hurt **** KuroHiruAmano**

**Chapter 2 " I'm coming "**

**BLEACH **** Tite Kubo**

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah Renji menemani Rukia ke Urahara shop. Mereka pun menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, mereka menjalani kesibukan seperti biasanya yaitu sekolah, bagi Rukia hari ini hari yang biasa-biasa saja namun tidak untuk Renji. Hari ini merupakan hari yang menyenangkan karena pada hari ini sahabat yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya akan kembali ke Tokyo. Ya, ternyata berita bahwa Ichigo akan kembali ke Tokyo itu benar dan hari ini adalah hari kedatangannya dan Renji sangat senang mendengarnya.

**Renji side**

Renji berencana akan menemui Ichigo sepulang sekolah, jam istirahat pun tiba Renji beranjak menuju kantin.

"Renji-kun.." tiba-tiba ada suara yang memberhentikan jalan Renji menuju kantin.

"Yup, Inuoe-san ada yang bisa kubantu.." serunya.

"Hmm,, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ujar Inoue.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tentang apa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Tentang..." ucapan Inoue sedikit menggantung dan seketika muncul semburat merah dipipinya, "Ku-kurosaki-kun." Lanjutnya.

"Hahahaha,, ohhhh.. tentang Ichigo.." seru Renji dengan senyum dan ia beranjak dari diamnya mereka pun berbicara seraya berjalan menuju kantin.

"Iya, tentang Kurosaki-kun, apa benar ia akan kembali ke Tokyo?" Tanya Inoue sambil merunduk malu.

Ya, Inoue, Renji, dan Tatsuki adalah teman Ichigo sewaktu ia masih tinggal di Tokyo mereka dulu teman SD namun saat Ichigo telah lulus SD kelurganya pindah ke Karakura bersama keluarganya. Dan tanpa diketahui Ichigo ternyata Inoue memendam rasa suka pada Ichigo sejak dulu saat Ichigo sering melindunginya ketika iya menjadi gadis yaang kesepian.

"Iya, benar ia akan kembali.. akhirnya setelah 3 tahun ia akan kembali." Ucap Renji sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Seperti apa sosoknya sekarang ya?" Tanya Inoue.

"Hmm,, mungkin ia menjadi laki-laki tampan." Seru Renji asal menjawab dan itu membuat Inoue memerah.

"Inoue,, ada apa denganmu? Mengapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah? Apa kau demam?" Tanyanya bingung melihat perubahan warna wajah Inoue.

"Ee-ehh,, aku baik-baik saja kok..." Elak Inoue, menahan rasa malunya.

"Oohh,, sukurlah.." sahut Renji.

"Renji-kun memangnya kapan Ichigo datang?" Tanya Inoue sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan tentangnya.

"Siang ini ia tiba di Tokyo." Jawab Renji dengan senyum. "Aku akan menemuinya sepulanh sekolah, apa kau ingin ikut?" Tawar Renji.

"Apa aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian?" Tanya Inoue balik.

"Tentu tidak," senyum Renji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Inoue dengan senyunya.

Tidak terasa bel masuk pun berbunyi, Inoue dan Renji kembali ke kelas mereka.

**Rukia side**

"Ssstt,, Rukiaaaa..." panggil Nel dengan berbisik.

"Ada apa?" Ujar Rukia.

"Sepulang seokolah aku, Soifon dan Momo akan pergi ke mall apa kau ingin ikut." Ajaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, ada kelas melukis sepulang sekolah." Seru Rukia.

"Yaaahhh,, tidak seru nihh.." Ujar Nel sedikit kecewa.

"Sstt,," rukia meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya, dengan memberikan tatapan 'kecilkan suaramu Nel.'

"Ada masalah apa nona Neliel?" Ujar Aizen sensei yang mendengar suara Nel.

"Heeh,, tidak ada apa-apa sen-sei..." Ujar Nel dengan gugup.

"Ya, sudah lanjutkan mencatatnya." Perintahnya.

"Baik sensei." Ucap Nel. 'Sial' umpatnya.

"Hehe,, makanya jangan berisik." Ledek Rukia.

"Awas kau," Ucanya dengan sedikit mengancam dan mereka menahan tawa bersama.

"Kriinnnggggggggg..." bel yang menandakan kelas selesai pun berbunyi.

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran hari ini, ja minna." Seru Aizen sensei.

"Jamata senseiii..." jawab yang lain serentak.

Rukia dan Nel pun berjalan keluar kelas bersama. "Rukia, apa kau yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan kami.." Tanya Nel sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut, tapi apa boleh buat." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku tahu." Kata Nel sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, ," panggil Nemu.

"Hai, Nemu." Balas Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Rukia kita ke kelas bareng ya." Ajak Nemu.

"Baiklah." Ucanya.

"Ya, sudah Rukia, Nemu, aku duluan ya..." pamit Nel.

"Iya," kata mereka bersamaan. Nel pun berjalan sendiri, sedangkan Rukia dan Nemu pun menuju kelas melukis.

**Ichigo side**

Ichigo pun tiba di Tokyo sebelum ia naik taksi untuk mengentarnya ke apartemennya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi sahabanya Renji dan ayahnya di Karakura kalau ia sudah tiba di Tokyo. Setelah menelepon Renji, Ichigo masuk ke taksi dan menuju ke apartemennya.

Setelah lima belas menit ia pun tiba di apartemen tempat ia dan kelurganya tinggal dulu, ia pun mengambil kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Cleklek.." suara pintu terbuka.

"Tadaima..." gumamnya lirih. 'tidak ada yang berubah.' Serunya.

Ichigo mulai membuka satu persatu kain serta plastik penutup yang mengkaferi peralatan di apartemennya. Dan mulai membersihkannya.

"Renji-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Seru Inoue.

"Daijoubu." Jawabnya.

"Apa Ichigo sudah sampai?" Tanya Inoue.

"Ya, ia sudah sampai tadi ia meneleponku." Sahut Renji.

"Ohh,, sukurlah ia sudah samapai dengan selamat." Seru Inoue senang.

"Ya, maka itu ayo naik jangan membuat teman lama kita menunggu." Ujar Renji menyuruh Inoue segera naik ke motornya, Inoue hanya mengengguk.

"Oohh,, iya Kurosaki-kun tinggal dimana?" Tanya Inoue pada Renji yang sedang mengendarai motornya.

"Ia tinggal diapartemen lamanya." Jawab Renji.

"Oohh,, begitu.." tanggapnya Renji kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jalan. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka samapi di apartemen Ichigo.

"Tingtong..." suara bel apartemen Ichigo berbunyi.

"Yo, tunggu sebentar..." Ucapnya. Ia pun berjalan kearah pintu, dan pintu itu terbuka.

"Hei, sobat.." sapa Renji dengan senyum.

Ichigo membalas senyuman Renji Mereka berpelukan sebentar. "Yo,, sobat.." jawabnya." Kau tampak berbeda sekarang." Seru Ichigo melihat perubahan sahabatnya.

"Hahaha,, tentu aku tambah keren kan?" Seru Renji.

"Hahahah,, sedikit." Ledek Ichigo mereka pun tertawa bersamaan.

"Ohh,, iya aku kesini bersama seseorang." Ucap Renji.

"Hmm,, siapa?" Ujar Ichigo sedikit bingung.

"Ayo kesini." Ajak Renji. Inoue pun mendekat.

"Hiii,, Kurosaki-kun." Sapa inoue.

"Hiii,, juga.. hei,, kau ini kan..." Ucap Ichigo sambil berusaha menginga-ingat sosok perempuan dihadapannya.

"Aduhhh,, dasar pikun.. ini tuh Inoue teman SD kita." Kata Renji berusaha mengingatkan.

"Iya, aku ingat.." Ungkap Ichigo.

"Ya, itu namaku." Seru Inoue dengan senyum dan malu-malu. "Apa kabar Kurosaki-kun?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat aku baik." Jawabnya. "Mari masuk..." ajaknya, "maaf ya masih kotor dan berantakan, hehhe.. maklum aku kan baru sampai..."

"Santai saja sobat." Seru Renji, Inoue hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sabahat itu.

"Mari kubantu merapihkan apartemenmu," ucap Inoue.

"Tidak usah repot-repot nanti aku saja rapihkan sendiri." Seru Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Hei, benar kata Inoue, lagipula jika dikerjakan bersama akan cepat selesai kan." Sahut Renji.

"Hahaha,, baiklah apa boleh buat jika kalian memaksa." Setuju Ichigo dam mereka mulai merapihkan apartemen Ichigo dengan penuh canda tawa kareba kerinduan.

** XXXXXXX**

To be continueeeeee...

Ahahahah,, akhir'a chap 2 selesai juga.. huftt *usap" dahi penuh peluh*jiah gaia XDDD

A/N : typo, gaje sedikit AU *sedikit? Apa iyah *plalkk n OCC..

Ga mo ngomong macem" lagi dahhh REVIEW PLEASSSSEEEEEEE !


	3. Chapter 3

Haiiiiilooooo~~ minnaa...

Kuro is comin'...

Gomen klo d'chap sebelum'a ceritanya terlalu pendek...

So enjoy Chap 3

Love is Hard and Hurt © KuroHiruAmano

"**introducing and meeting**"

Bleach © Kubo sensei

XXXXXXX

Pagi ini adalah hari keempat Ichigo berada di Tokyo, setelah seluruh urusan surat kepindahannya selesai diurus, hari merupakan hari pertamanya bersekolah. Ia bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan Renji dan beruntungnya mereka menempati kelas yang sama.

"Ichigo, selamat datang di kelas 1-3..." sambut Renji ketika Ichigo memasuki kelas.

Ichigo tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Renji. "Terima kasih Abarai."

Renji pun memperkenalkan Ichigo pada teman sekelasnya, ia juga menceritakan hubungan mereka sebagai sahabat dan sudah bersahabat cukup lama. Teman-teman sekelas menyambut Ichigo dengan hangat dan membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman berada di kelas baru itu.

"Renji, ternyata mereka sangat ramah ya," bisik Ichigo pada Renji.

"Tentu, karena itu yang membuatku betah berada di sini." Senyum Renji sambil memperhatikan semua temannya yang berada di kelas itu.

"Benar." Pendapat Ichigo.

"Oooh, iya Ichigo, apa kau masih suka melukis?" Tanya Renji.

"Hmm,, kenapa?" Tanya balik Ichigo dengan nada sedikit bingung.

"Hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, jangan malah berbalik bertanya." Sahut Renji. "Tidak sopan."

"Tentu, aku sangat menyukai melukis. Karena itu adalah hobiku serta cita-citaku adalah menjadi pelukis terkenal." Jawab Ichigo.

"Baguslah jika seperti itu." Sahut Renji.

"Sebenarnya ada apa baboon?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ada deh, ohh.. iya janagn pernah memanggilku baboon jeruk." Geram Renji.

"Hahhah,, baiklah.. makanya jangan membuat orang penasaran." Seru Ichigo.

"Iya-iya..." sahut Renji singkat. "Besok akan ku kenalkan kau pada teman spesialku." Lanjutnya dengan rona wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Apa? Teman spesial? Apa dia itu pacarmu?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran sambil mengguncang bahu Renji.

"Eeh,, bu-bukan hanya teman kok." Sahut Renji sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ahahha,, apa iya? Ternyata temanku sudaah punya pacar ya..." komentar Ichigo.

"Sudah ku bilang dia itu hanya temanku, belum jadi pacar." Kata Renji.

"Apa kau suka padanya kan?" Seru Ichigo dan Renji hanya diam.

"Hahhaaa,, ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya." Seru Ichigo. "Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengan teman spesialmu itu."

"Iya, aku memang suka padanya." Jawab Renji jujur.

"Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja perasaanmu, lalu apa hubungannya dia dengan hobi melukisku." Ujar Ichigo.

"Mungkin belum saatnya, karena ia sukaa melukis, mungkin dia dapat menjadi temanmu juga karena kalian mempunyai hobi yang sama." Ucapnya.

"Iya, semoga saja aku bisa menjadi temannya juga." Jawab Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, besok akan ku kenalkan kau dengannya." Ucap Renji dengan semangat.

"Ok, kau atur sajalah baboon," seru Ichigo. Guru mata pelajaran pun tiba dan di mulailah pelajaran.

"Kriinnnnngggg.."

"Halo, selamat sore.." jawab seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Halo, bisa bicara dengan Rukia?" Tanya seseorang melalui telepon dan orang itu adalah Renji.

"Iya, ini aku Rukia.. Hmm,, ini dengan siapa?" Tanya Rukia balik.

"Hei, ini aku Renji.." jawabnya.

"Ooohh,, Renji.. ada apa?" Sahutnya.

"Ruki, kenapa aku mencoba menelepon ponselmu tidak bisa?" Tanya Renji sedikit khawatir.

"Oohh,, itu,, aku hanya lupa mengisi baterainya.. heheh.." ucapnya.

"Dasar pikun." Ejek Renji. "Hahha.."

"Hei, apa kau menelepon aku hanya untuk mengejek dan menanyakan masalah ponselku?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ehh,, itu tentu saja tidak." Jawab Renji.

"Lalu.." seru Rukia sedikit bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi besok, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada sahabatku." Jelas Renji.

"Hmm.." gumam Rukia sambil berfikir. "Boleh, ok, besok dimana dan jam berapa?" Ujarnya.

"Besok jam 3 sore di tempat biasa.. heheh.." Ucap Renji.

"Baiklahhh.." seru Rukia.

"Hei,, temanku keren loh,, hati-hati nanti kau naksir lagi.." Ujar Renji sedikit menggoda Rukia.

"Hahha,, aku saja belum melihat bagaimana wajahnya, dasar baboon ada-ada saja, kita lihat saja nanti, kalau keren kenapa tidak, hahaha..." Rukia mencoba menggoda Renji balik.

"Iya, ok kita lihat saja nanti.." sengut Renji sedikit cemburu. 'jangan sampai kau menyukai Ichigo.' Doanya dalam hati.

"Ya, sudah sampai besok sore ya baboon, ja ne." Ujar Rukia sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Ja Rukia, oyasumi.." Renji pun menutup telepon.

**Keesokan hari**

"Renji, kita akan bertemu dengan temanmu itu dimana?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Di tempat aku biasa bertemu dengannya... hahha.. " jawabnya.

"Hn, terserah aku sajalaah.." seru Ichigo.

Renji dan Ichigo dalam perjalanan menuju tempat diman mereka akan bertemu Rukia, yaitu di cafe rabbit dimana biasanya Rukia dan Renji bertemu. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di cafe rabbit.

"Sepertinya dia belum datang." Seru Renji sambil mencari keberadaan Rukia di cafe itu.

"Apa temanmu selalu telat Renji?" Ujar Ichigo.

"Hmm.. biasanya ia tidak seperti ini, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Gumam Renji.

"Sudahlah jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam." Ucap Ichigo.

"Hahah,, iya-iya tak seharusnya aku berfikiran yang aneh-aneh." Kata Renji dengan menggaruk kepala nanasnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, sudah kita duduk dulu saja.." ajak Ichigo. Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja nomor 7.

'Lama sekali si anak itu.' Ucap Renji dalam hati.

"Hei,, baboon apa gadis itu sangat berarti sekali untukmu." Ucap Ichigo memecah kegelisahan Renji.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Renji.

"Karena tidak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan seorang gadis sampai seperti itu, tenang sjalah, mungkin ia hanya kena macet." Ichigo berusaha menenangkan.

"Hehehe,, entahlah aku juga bingung dengan yang kurasakan.. iya mungkin saja.." Ujarnya, setelah mereka cukup lama menunggu, Rukia pun datang.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Go-men aku telat.." suara Rukia terengah-engah.

"Rukia? Kenapa kau seperti habis lari?" Sahut Renji.

"Hehhe,, biasalah.." Ucap Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Dasar aneh kau,, hahha.." Ucap Renji.

"Kurang ajar kau baboon.." ledek Rukia dengan sedikit senyum dijawahnya yang penuh peluh karena dia memang berlari menuju cafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya itu.

"Rukia,, kenalkan ini sahabatku Ichigo." Ucap Renji sembari mengenalkan Ichigo.

"Hii,, aku Kurosaki Ichigo,, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ichigo menjabat tanagn Rukia dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Iya,, senang berkenalan denganmu juga, aku Kuchiki Rukia, panggil saja Rukia." Sambut Rukia dengan senyum hangatnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

'Hmm.. gadis yang ceria, tidak salah Renji sangat menyayanginya.' Seru Ichigo dalam hati.

'Cowok yang ramah dan err-.. lumayan keren..' Ucap Inner Rukia.

"Hei,, kalian kenapa diam?" Suara Renji memecah keheningan antar Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Hahha,, tidak apa-apa kok.." gumam Ichigo.

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya haus saja, aku akan memesan minuman, kalian mau minum apa?" Kata Rukia, mencoba menghindar dari pertanyan Renji dan melihat daftar minuman yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku, pesan milkshake mocca saja." Ujar renji.

"Lalu kau apa Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

"Aku pesan jus Jeruk." Ucap Ichigo.

"Kau sendiri apa?" Tanya Renji pada Rukia.

"Aku pesan jus Ichigo, heheh." Seru Rukia, disambut tawa dari Ichigo.

Mereka pun menikmati hsore mereka dengan berbagi pengalaman. Untuk Rukia ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan karena dapat berkenalan dengan Ichigo yang notabene sahabat dari Renji teman dekatnya dan ia juga merasa berhuntung karena Ichigojuga mempunyai hobi yang sama dengannya yaitu melukis. Ichigo juga sebaliknya, ia merasa mempunyai teman baru di Tokyo, apalagi temannya adalah seorang gadis yang menyenangkan dan bersemangat, tapi apa ini menjadi sebuah awal persahaban baru yang baik antara Rukia, Renji dan Ichigo?

Setelah cukup lama berada di cafe itu Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Teman-teman aku duluan ya, hari sudah mulai larut, pasti ibu mencemaskanku." Pamit rukia pada kedua temannya.

"Aku antar ya Rukia.." Tawar Renji.

"Haha,, tidak usah aku bisa kok pulang sendiri, kau anatar saja Ichigo." Ucap Rukia.

"Aku juga bisa kok pulang sendiri," Ujar Ichigo. "Lagipula aku kan laki-laki, kau saja yang diantar Renji kau kaan perenpuan tidak baik pulang sendiri." Usul Ichigo.

"Iya, benar kata Ichigo, masa perempuan pulangnya sendirian." Sambung Renji.

"Apa iya, tidak merepotkan.." seru Rukia.

"Tentu tidak, Rukia-hime.." jawab Renji tegas.

"Iya-iya kalau tidak merepotkan kau akan pulang dengan Renji, tapi jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan 'hime' menjijikan." Ucap Rukia, yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan sebutan itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa.." ujar Renji.

Renji dan Rukia pulang bersama sedangkan Ichigo kembali ke apartemennya dengan kendaraan umum.

**Ichigo POV**

Aku sangat berhuntung karena dapat mengenalnya, ia memang gadis yang berbeda dari gadis biasanya, aku bisa melihatnya saat aku menatap mata violetnaya. Tubuhnya yang imut dan wajahnya yang ceria, hangat dan lembut mengingatkanku pada 'ibu'. Aku merindukanmu 'ibu'. Tapi aku tidak boleh menyukai gadis Kuchiki itu, karena sahabatku sanagat menyayanginya, hn, mungkin ini hanya sebuah kesan saat perkenalan, ada apa denganmu Ichigo?

**Renji POV**

Ya, Tuhan sekarang dia berada didekatku, sangat dekat. Kapan aku siap mengungkapkan perasaanku ini, aku sangat mengguminya dan menyayanginya, apa perasaannya sama denganku? Mengapa tatapan Rukia pada Ichigo tadi sangat berbeda, aku merasakan firasat yang aneh, apa mereka saling mengagumi saat pertemuan pertama? Aneh, semoga saja tidak. Ichigo sahabatku aku sangat mengenalnya dan Rukia, ia sangat spesial untukku.

**Rukia POV**

Aneh, perasaan yang aneh seperti yang kurasakan pada Renji sebelumya, tapi perasaan ini lebih cepat. Apa aku orang yang cepat menyukai seseorang? Tapi aku rasa tidak seperti itu. Aku baru mengenalnya, tapi kenapa aku sangat merasa nyaman, apa ini yang disebut takdir? Ya, Tuhan aku bingung mungkin ini hanya kesan perkenalan pertama saja, yang sering oarang-orang katakan .

**Normal POV**

"Rukia, kita sudah sampai." Seru Renji.

"Oohh, sudah sampai." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sedikit aneh setelah pulang dari cafe rabbit.." Renji memcoba menebak.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa mungkin karena aku capek dan ngantuk saja." Jawab Rukia, sedikit menguap.

"Sukurlah, kukira kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Ichigo." Ledek Renji, Ucapannya berhasil membuat Rukia tercengang.

'Apa iya?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ya, sudah aku pulang dulu selamat malam Rukia." Ujar Renji sebelum pergi Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

XXXXXXX

Huft, akhirnya chap 3 apdet jg gomen wat yg menunggu lama..

Ngmg" gomen jg klo wat chap sebelumnya kurang memuaskan..

special Thx for :

Jee-ya Zettyra

Riztichimaru

aRaRaNcha

Aizawa Ayumu

Kick The Ball

Meong

Ruki Yagami

chaaynk ichiruya

**Akhir kata REVIEW PLEASE ~~ :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Love is Hard and Hurt ©KuroHiruAmano

BLEACH © TiteKubo

Chap 4 update

"To Know u more"

Ichigo, Renji dan Rukia memulai hari-hari mereka sebagai sahabat. Terutama untuk Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka sudah lebih dekat satu sama lain dengan berjalannya waktu. Mereka mulai sering berkomunikasi satu dengan yang lainnya. Seperti hari ini, Ichigo dan Rukia janjian untuk bertemu di taman dan melukis bersama dengan Renji pula pastinya. Karena dengan kedekatan Rukia dan Ichigo, Renji mulai merasa cemburu meskipun ia tahu bahwa Ichigo hanya menganggap Rukia adalah sahabat tapi iya tetap merasa khawatir.

"Rukia, sepulang sekolah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neliel.

"Aku akan pergi ke taman untuk melukis," jawab Rukia dengan senyum.

"Oohh,, tidak.. padahal aku ingin mengajakmu jalan." Eluh Neliel

"Nel, maaf ya.." Kata Rukia menyesalkan bahwa dirinya tidak dapat menerima ajakan temannya.

"Tak apa kok Rukia.. asal lain waktu kau tidak boleh menolak ajakanku lagi ya." Jawab Neliel.

"Hai,, baik." Balasnya.

"Renji, sepulang sekolah ini aku dan Rukia akan pergi ke taman untuk melukis, apa kau akan ikut.." ucap Ichigo.

"Iya, pasti aku ikut." Jawab Renji.

"Baguslah," seru Ichigo.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidaak bisa bersama kalian sampai sore, karena aku ada urusan." Jelas Renji.

"Ohh,, baiklah. Tak apa," kata Ichigo.

"Yup, eh, ingat yah Ichigo, kau jangan macan-macam pada Rukia." Canda Renji dengan sedikit penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya.

Ichigo pun tertawa mendengarnya, "hahha,, tenang saja."

Mereka pun menuju kelas bersama dan memulai kegiatan belaajar mereka.

Bel yang menandakan diakhirinya prosess belajar mengajar pun berbunyi, Rukia bergegas merapihkan semua alat-alat belajar serta alat lukisnya yang akan ia gunakan. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju taman agar tidak telat seperti kebiasaannya.

"Akhirnya aku tidak telat." Serunya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm.. ternyata Ichigo belum datang." Gumamnya. Rukia pun mulai menyiapkan alat lukisnyaa sambil ia menunggu kedua temannya, tidak lama kemudian Ichigo dan Renji datang.

"Hii,, Rukia... maaf ya aku telat." Ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak apa, aku juga baru sampai kok." Ucapnya. "Eh, ternyata kau juga ikut Renji." Sambungnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" sahut Renji.

"Hahha,, tidak apa-apa, tambah malah seru jika kita bertiga, iya kan." Tawanya. "Aku hanya heran saja tumben kau mau ikut, karena kau kan biasanya paling sulit diajak menemani aku melukis." Tutur Rukia.

"Eeh,, itu kannnn,, karennaa..."

"Ya sudah tak usah kau pikirkan aku bercanda kok." Seru Rukia, dan Renji hanya tersipu dan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan kalian hanya berduaa saja.' Umpat hati Renji sambil menatap wajah Rukia yang manis dengan dihiasi tawa.

Rakia dan Ichigo mulai melukis, mereka melukis keadaan yaang ada di sekitaar mereka, taman yang indah, danau serta para oraang yang berada disana, sangat indah. Sedangkan Ren ji hanya tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon, sambil memandangi wajah indah Rukia, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik wajah indah itu.

"Hei, Ichigo lukisanmu indah, perpaduan warnanya juga kontras sekali." Puji Rukia saat melihat lukisan yaang masih setengah jadi itu.

"Hahah,, benarkah, terimakasih Rukia. Lukisanmu juga tidak kalah indahnya." Sahut Ichigo. 'seperti kau' seru Ichigo dalam hati.

"Hahah,, biasa saja kok." Sahutnya.

"Rukia, Ichigo." Panggil Renji, kedua temannya pun menengok kearahnya. "Aku pulang duluan yah, ada urusan." Lanjutnya.

"Oohhh,, ya sudah hati-hati ya..." pesan Rukia, Renji hanya mengangguk dan ia menatap Ichigo seperti meberi pesan, 'ingat perkataanku tadi.' Kemudian ia berjalan menuju motornya dan pergi.

Rukia dan Ichigo melanjutkan kegiatan melukis mereka yang tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Namun, sepertinya cuaca tidak mengizinkan. Hari yang sore dan terlihat mendung pun mulai menjatuhkan titik air kedaratan yang sedari tadi mendung.

Rukia menadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan titik-titik air itu, "Ichigo..." seru Rukia.

Ichigo yang seolah tau apa yang dimaksud langsung menatap langit yang berawan itu. "iya."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang dan melanjutkannya lain waktu." Ajak Rukia.

"Benar Rukia sebaiknya kita pulang." Sahutnya menyetujui kata-kata Rukia.

Mereka pun merapihkan peralatan lukis mereka dan mulai beranjak dari tempat itu. Rukia sedikit cemas karena rumahnya cukup jauh dari taman itu, apa ia bisa pulang tepat waktu dan tidak basah kuyup karena hujan. Ia takut ibunya mencemaskannya, mana ponselnya lobet. Ichigo yang mengetahui Rukia seperti orang bingung bertanya padanya.

"Rukia, kenapa kau terlihat bingung?"

"Iya, rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, aku takut tidak bisa pulang tepat waktu dan pulang kehujanan." Seru Rukiaa dengan nada cemas.

"Lebih baik kau ke apartemanku dulu saja, daripada kehujanan, apartemenku tidak jauh dari sini kok." Jelas Ichigo sedikit menenangkan.

"Tapi pasti ibu mencemaskanku, mana ponselku lobet." Eluhnya.

"Ini," seru Ichigo memberikan ponselnya. "Hubungi ibumu agar ia tidak khawatir, dan kau aman bersamaku." Senyumnya.

"Terimakasih Ichigo." Sahut Rukia lega, ia pun menelpon ibunya dan memberi tahu kalau ia sedang berada bersama temannya dan agar ibunya tidak khawatir.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ke apartemen Ichigo yang tidak jauh dari taman.

"Rukia silahkan masuk." Ajak Ichigo.

"Iya," jawabnya.

"Kau santai saja disini anggap saja rumah sendiri, aku akn membuatkanmu coklat panas agar tidak kedinginan." Jelas Ichigo.

"Terima kasih Ichigo, maaf membuatmu repot." Ujarnya Ichigo pun meuju dapur dan membuat coklat panas itu.

Saat Ichigo berada didapur, Rukia mencoba melihat-lihaat sekelilingnya melihat ruang tamu yang minimalis itu dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik, yaitu lukisan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

"Indah sekali, sangat anggun." Gumamnya, tanpa ia sadari Ichigo berada dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa lukisannya.." kata Ichigo sedikit mengagetkan Rukia.

"Eehh,, ini kau yang melukis?" Tanya Rukia.

"Iya,, itu lukisanku saat aku SMP." Jawabnya seraya memberikan coklat hangat pada Rukia.

"Ini,, lukisan terindah yang pernah kulihat." Puji Rukia.

"Hahah,, kau terlalu memujiku, membuatku terbang saja." Canda Ichigo.

"Aku serius, ini indah dan wanita dalam lukisan ini sangat anggun dan cantik," ucapnya dengan rasa kagum.

"Terima kasih ya, benar ia memang wanita yang anggun, cantik dan penuh kasih sayang." Jelas Ichigo sambil memandangi lukisannya.

"Memangnya kau kenal dengan wanita ini?" tanya Rukia sambil menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Iya, aku kenal baik, ia adalah ibuku yang sekarang berada di surga." Ucapnya.

"I-Ichi-go, maaf aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Seru Rukia menyesal.

"Tidak apa kok, iya memang sudaah tiada tapi aku tahu ia selalu melindungiku dan aku sangat sayang padanya, suatu saat nanti aku pasti bertemu ibu." Ucap Ichigo dan membuat Rukia sangat tersentuh dan sangat ingin tahu tentang sosok laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Aku tau itu Ichigo," senyumnya.

Melihat rukia Ichigo merasakan suatu ketenagan. "Aku berhuntung mendapatkan teman sepertimu Rukia, kau gadis yang baik." Puji Ichigo dan wajah Rukia sedikit merona.

"Heeh," Rukia mencoba memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa Rukia, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir melihat perubahan wajah pada Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin sedikit lelah." Jawab Rukia.

"Oohh,, kurasa lebih baik kita mengobrol sambil duduk saja." Ajak Ichigo, Rukia hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm,, Ichigo kalu aku boleh tau, memangnya kenapa ibumu meninggal?" Tanyanya.

"Karena penyakit livernya, saat aku kelas 2 SMP ia meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya, meninggalkanku, ayah dan adik kembarku." Jelasnya.

Rukia yang mendengar itu terharu dan entah mengapa ada air yang membendung dipelupuk matanya.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tau mendengar ceritamu aku ingin menangis," ucap Rukia sedikit menghapus air mata yang belum jatuh itu.

"Sebegitu menyedihkannyakah cerita hidupku." Seru Ichigo dengan sedikit canda.

"Menurutku itu menyedihkan Ichigo." Sahut Rukia.

"Tapi lebih menyedihkan jika kau menengis karena ceritaku ini, Rukia jangan bersedih, dimana senyummu." Ujar Ichigo dia tidak ingin ada seseorang didekatnya meraa bersedih.

"Iya, aku tidak boleh menangis, kau saja bisa tegar." Kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Hahaha, begitu dong kan cantik," kata Ichigo dan membuat Rukia memerah.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Hmm,, sekarang jam tujuh malam." Jawab Ichigo sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Ichigo aku harus pulang." Ucap Rukia.

"Aku antar ya." Seru Ichigo.

"Hn," mereka pun langsung menuju halte bus terdekat untuk menuju rumah Rukia.

** XXXXXXX**

Disepanjang perjalanan suasana diantara mereka hanya ada keheningan. Ichigo hanya sesekali menatap Rukia.

**Rukia POV **

Setelah kegiatan melukisku tadi, aku berkunjung ke apartemen Ichigo karena lukisan ibunya yang kulihat di apartemennya aku lebih mengetahui tentang dia, keluarganya, dan sifat tegarnya menjalani kehidupan. Sosok yang terlihat konyol karena rambut orangenya ternyata adalah seseorang yang sangat tegar, dan entah mengapa aku ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat.

**Ichigo POV**

hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan entahlah mengapa ku merasa nyaman dengannya mengapa aku bisa mencurahkan segalanya pada Rukia. 'Oohh,, tidak Ichigo kau tidak boleh suka padanya, jika suka padanya bagaiman dengan perasaan sahabatmu.' Tapi aku tidak dapat menolak perasaan ini.

** XXXXXXX**

Setalah 30 perjalanan menuju rumah Rukia akhirnya mereka sampai, Ichigo pun mengantar Rukia sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Huahhh,, akhirnya sampai juga," seru Rukia.

"Hahahha,, iya aku mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat dan utuh." Ujar Ichigo.

"Iya, terima kashi yah Ichigo, kau mampir saja dulu belum terlalu larut." Ajak Rukia.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja, kau kan ingin istirahat." Jawabnya.

"Ya, sudah, hati-hati di jalan yah, kalu sudah sampai apartemenmu sms aku, ok." Pesan Rukia.

"Iya, siap bos." Ujar Ichigo sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Ia pun langsung menuju halte.

"Selamat malam Ichigo." Ucap Rukia.

"Yo, selamat malam Rukia," balas Ichigo dengan senyum.

**TBC**

**Dont 4get REVIEW pls ^_^V  
**

**special thx : **

Arlheaa

Aizawa Ayumu

Chappynk Ichiruya.. huahhh gomen yahh saia slh ketik yg kemaren *ojigi

Riztichimaru

avia chibi-chan

aRaRaNcHa

Zheone Quin


End file.
